


Ranboo's Marvelous Adventure Through Life

by xxxajun



Series: Ranboo's journey through life [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - School, Fluff, Gen, Ponk and Punz and Purpled are siblings, Purpled is protecting Ranboo from bully Wilbur Soot, Ranboo is self-conscious, Ranboo is shy, Ranboo is very afraid, Technoblade is indifferent to everything, Tommy is an extrovert, Tubbo and Niki are silbings, Wilbur Soot is kind of a bully, tommy is loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxajun/pseuds/xxxajun
Summary: Now Ranboo was shy, that's kinda obvious, and meeting new people is never really his thing. He gets self-conscious, his hands get clammy, and his heart starts pumping real fast because people tend to judge.But he also easily bends to social pressure, so if his friends really want him to meet their other friends then he guesses he could deal with it for a little bit.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz & Ponk | DropsByPonk, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Ranboo's journey through life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130936
Kudos: 88





	Ranboo's Marvelous Adventure Through Life

“Come play with us, Frank!” Tommy asked him as they headed towards recess, Purpled and Tubbo nodded excitedly, well Tubbo did, Purpled really only slightly nodded. 

“Ok.” He mumbled, following behind the three. The courtyard was two big platforms, both divided by a strip of grass and trees; one made of fake grass and the other was some black substance. There were already people on the other fake grass platform, and Ranboo only followed the other three as they rushed over towards the large grass platform. 

“Technoblade!!” Tommy yelled loudly, people around them watched the child immediately cling to the older boy's leg. The boy had long pink hair, and just like Tommy and Tubbo said, dark red eyes. Ranboo felt his insides freeze as he stood shyly behind Tubbo, who he was unsurprisingly very much shorter than. 

“Tommy.” Technoblade spoke with a slight disdain in his voice, he wiggled his leg to get Tommy off of it. “Nice to see you here with the others.” He scanned the other two, and Ranboo ducked down beneath Tubbo’s shoulder. The boy twisted himself to face Ranboo, and Ranboo almost let out a shriek but held it in. 

“Oh right! This is our new buddy Frank!” Tommy pulled Ranboo in the eye sight of Technoblade, and the boy raised an eyebrow. “Got cool eyes like you! But even cooler!” He grinned excitedly, and Ranboo only gave a small wave making brief eye contact before he quickly looked down.

“Huh, cool I guess.” Technoblade said, Ranboo glanced up and saw the boy shrug his shoulders before turning towards an even taller boy. “Wil, come look at the gremlin’s new friend.” The tall boy turned towards the group and looked at Ranboo, up and down. 

Ranboo felt himself shake, taking a step back towards where Tubbo was. 

Purpled must have noticed, surprisingly, as he pushed Ranboo behind him as he sneered towards the two older boys. “Why are you looking at him like he’s an attraction!” Ranboo eyes were wide as the other two boys' eyes widened as well. 

“Sorry, geez, I was just looking at him.” The boy defended himself, raising his arms in the air. “My god, Tommy come look for us when you got your little posy under control.” The boy shook his head walking away, Techno shrugged at them before following the other. 

Ranboo peaked his head from over Purpled shoulder watching Tommy look at the retreating figures before turning back towards then, a sly grin on his face. “And that ladies and gents is how you make the toughest kids in this school, your bitch!” Purpled moved out of the way, and Tommy excitedly approached the other three. 

“What does bitch mean?” Tubbo mumbled towards Tommy, who waved him off turning towards Ranboo. 

“You good, Frank?” Ranboo nodded, “Sorry about Wilbur, he’s an a meanie.” Tommy apologized, he scanned the field of people and pointed towards a group of kids huddled around a bench. “Look there’s Dream!” 

Ranboo tilted his head, “Dream?” Tommy shrugged, waving him off. 

“His real name is Clay but that’s a lame name.” Tommy explained hurriedly, he grabbed Ranboo’s sleeve waving for Tubbo and Purpled to follow as they hurried towards the older kids. Dream had only just turned his head when he was met face to face with a grinning first grader. He jumped, falling into the arms of another boy with some weird sunglasses on. 

“Tommy, you scared me there.” Dream cleared his throat, getting out of the other boys arms who was scowling. Tommy grinned, “So what brings you here?” 

“I got a new friend, thought I’d show him around the playing field.” Tommy pointed towards Ranboo, who only waved, his eyes on his shoes. He heard Dream give a quick hum before he spoke up again. 

“Did you dye your hair like that? How did you get your parents to do it? My mom won’t let me dye mine green because she says I’m too young.” Dream scoffed, crossing his arms as Ranboo looked up slightly apprehensive. 

“Uh, it’s natural.” He mumbled quietly, everyone at this darn school must have supersonic hearing as Dream raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s natural?” He asked again, Ranboo nodded his head. “So is your skin right? That’s super cool.” The boy with the white sunglasses slapped his shoulder, and Dream winced hiding behind a boy with a white bandana who was playing with a lighter. “Ow! What was that for George?” 

“It’s obviously natural! How do you dye your skin?” George retorted, his arms crossed as he looked at Dream with an amused expression. Dream opened his mouth to complain but was cut off by the bandana kid. 

“I don’t know, George, my dad got these super black tattoos on his arms. Technically that’s dye isn’t it?” The bandana kid grinned innocently at George who waved his arms up in the air. 

“I’m surrounded by idiots.” George made his way towards one of the bigger trees, nodding at Ranboo, “Nice to meet you by the way. If you want to keep your will to live, then don’t hang around these idiots.” He rolled his eyes before walking away. 

“Sapnap! Look, you got George angry.” Dream jokingly complained, racing after George. Sapnap pouted before running after the two. Ranboo was left slightly confused but he turned towards Tommy, who was already tugging him towards another group of kids. 

“Niki!” Tubbo cheered, running towards the girl who was talking with multiple other people. Niki smiled towards Tubbo, ruffling his hair. 

“Hi, Tubbo!” The girl’s voice was soft as she looked through the rest of the group. “Oh whos’ this?” She questioned, she crouched down towards Ranboo, who gave a small wave. Tubbo grinned excitedly. 

“Frank! He’s our new friend.” Tubbo explained, he was cut off by a loud high pitched scream. Ranboo turned towards Purpled staring angrily at another boy angrily, the boy holding his hand protectively away from him as another boy was laughing beside them both. “Did you just bite Ponk’s hand again Purpled?” 

“That little feral child!” Ponk accused, “This is why Punz is my favorite brother.” Purpled mockingly copied Ponk’s action. 

“Not my fault, you touch my hair even after I said you couldn’t.” Purpled returned, “I’m telling mom when we get back.” He stuck out his tongue, just as another figure approached the group. 

“Boys, boys, boys. No need to tell your mother anything, how about you redirect that anger into something else, mhm?” A boy with a devilish grin, approached the two. Punz glared at him angrily. 

“Stay away, Schlatt, we told you, you aren’t recruiting Purpled into any of your shady businesses.” Punz spoke, Purpled stuck out his tongue at Schlatt before running over towards his friend. 

Ranboo whispers towards them, “Shady businesses?” Purpled nodded, “What type?” 

“He deals with peanut butter and jelly cracker sandwiches. Go for three chicken nuggets a piece, get people on all grade levels working for him.” Purpled explains in hush whispers as they quickly say goodbye to Niki and walk away. 

Tommy and Tubbo nod to add dramatic effect, “His current 1st grade dealer sucks at his job, so he’s been wanting to get me because I can actually persuade pretty well.” Tommy gets a basketball from one of the supervisors and they head off to their own area. 

“Oh,” Ranboo mumbles, that seems kinda scary. He gives a small glance towards the group where they were still arguing. “Are Punz and Ponk you brothers then?” He asked towards Purpled, who nodded. 

“Our mom does po-a-ti? I don’t know what it’s called but she made these weird names and called us this as nicknames, our real names are lame.” Purpled explained, passing the basketball towards Ranboo who passed it to Tommy. 

“Yeah, a lot of people’s names are lame so we gave them cooler nicknames.” Tommy explains proudly, “But not my name, it’s already cool!” He grins widely, passing the ball to Tubbo. 

“We should get you a cool nickname too Frank! So you can be like the rest of us!” Tubbo happily announces, Ranboo felt his heart pick up thinking of telling him about his current nickname. But would they think it’s weird? 

“Uh, I already have one.” He mumbles, “It’s Ranboo.” Tommy tilts his head. 

“Ranbow?” He says back, rather loudly. 

“No, Ranboo.” He repeats back, Tommy shrugs nodding his head. 

“You shall now be called Ranboo till the end of the universe.” Tommy does a quick salute, as he passes the ball towards Tubbo again. “Much better name than Frank, no offense.” He offered, as the group fell into silence. 

“Maybe we should call Tommy, chicken, because he speaks like one.” Purpled sneered towards Tommy, the group laughed though Tommy was scowling.

It was like a dream, and it would feel like one for another two weeks until he finally got settled into the whole dynamics. He only hoped nothing back would happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the first part of this series, the next one might be them, the same age, but during the summer, and then the one after that will be them in aged up slightly. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed ! And this has not been proofread, any inconsistences or grammar mistakes feel free to tell in the comments!


End file.
